Back to Reality
by HazzaTL3
Summary: Cloud, Tifa, Zack and Aerith wake up in a VR machine and discovers their life has been lived in a Virtual Reality world part of a Final Fantasy Theme Park. Strange dreams suggest all is not as it seems, is this life reality? Or are they now in a simulation and their old lives in ff7 are really their real lives?
1. Chapter 1

Finally, decided to start this. Updates will be sporadic since, I am in my final year of University. This is unbeta'd.

-#-#-#- # -#-#-#-

Tifa stopped wiping down the bar for the umpteenth time that evening to take a glance over the quiet bar, finding only a handful of customers scattered around the bar. The barmaid looked at her PHS, checking for a message from Cloud; however, she found no new messages. She sighed deciding, since it was nearly closing time, to close up early.

"Ok, guys time to drink up. I'm closing the bar now" The barmaid called out, earning a few groans. While the customers finished their drinks and headed for the exit, the barmaid smiled at each of them bidding each one farewell. After everyone had left, she locked the door and started collecting up the glasses, glancing at the clock, "Cloud, where are you, you better have a good excuse for being late back." she muttered to herself.

The toilet door opened and two men walked out, one in a Red top, the other wearing Black. Both men walked over to the counter where she was putting the glasses into the cleaner, she looked up at them, "Sorry, we're closed, you will have to leave."

She headed over to the door to let them out, but the men just stared at her.

The Man in Red spoke, "We're not after drinks miss, and we are not leaving either, not yet anyway"

He looked at the cash register, and they both reached into their jackets pulling out handguns aiming them at her. The bar maid looked at them, fear in her eyes. What did they want?

The Man in Red spoke "Do as we say and you won't get hurt, understand?"

She nodded and just stood there scared to move "Ok, we want the money from till." He placed a bag from his pocket onto the counter.

Realising they were robbing her, which had never happened to her before, she remained glued to spot unsure what to. "Empty the money from the till into the bag, don't try anything, and you won't be hurt!" Man in red told her again. She slowly walked towards the till, and picked up the bag. Finally deciding to do as they instructed, she started placing the Gil into the bag. A familiar roar heard from outside which meant Cloud was home. Hope formed in her mind that he would help her deal with the robbers.

"Hurry up miss, we don't have all night here..!" the man in red demanded, Tifa noticed he was starting to look antsy, she placed the last of the gil into the bag. Footsteps sounded from the garage, so the man in Black took a few steps towards the door aiming his gun at it, as he did it opened and Cloud walked in. He instantly froze seeing a gun aimed at him. Tifa glanced at Cloud nodded, he nodded in return, she placed the bag on the counter then stepped to the side, Red Jacket followed her movements with his gun, and reached for the bag. As he did, Tifa leapt over the counter catching him off guard, landing a punch on his nose, blood erupted from it and he fell over landing on his back dropping the bag and the gun.

The martial artist looked down at him in satisfaction, noticing the blood free flowing from his broken nose. She heard a gunshot, and her head whipped up to look over towards the man in Black. The man was standing over Cloud, who was holding his chest where blood was ebbing from where he had been shot, she screamed his name in horror falling to her knees helpless as the man in black slowly aimed the gun at Clouds head and fired, killing him instantly, this caused her to start weeping.

"That was stupid miss, we told you do what we say and no-one would get hurt, this man's death is on you." The men in black said looking at her, he helped the man in red up and they stood in front of her a smirk on their faces.

"Please, just take the money and get out. Leave me to mourn" Tifa said between sobs.

"Oh, I'm afraid we want more now. You broke my nose, you need to be punished," the man in red said looking at her lustfully.

They both walked over to her and stood either side of her. The man in red pulled her up from her knees to a standing position grabbed her chin and kissed her on the lips, she tried to push him away, but as she did the other man placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her suspenders down before grabbing her top pulling it up exposing her breasts. The man in red gazed at her now exposed breasts and grabbed them harshly.

"STOP!" Tifa shouted at them, the man in black hitched her skirt up and pulled her underwear down "Please stop this..." she whimpered.

-#-#-#- # -#-#-#-

When they were finished with her, they stood over her readjusting their clothing. They both had smirks on their faces, "I think you learned your lesson miss."

She looked up at them both "Go to hell!" she spat at them and jumped up, kicking the man in the ribs causing him to stumble backward; she turned to face the man in red who just raised his gun at her and shot her. She grabbed her chest and fell to her knees, blood was now pouring out from the bullet wound.

"That was really stupid miss, we were leaving" Man in red said while the man in black placed the gun on her temple and fired.

-#-#-#- # -#-#-#-

Her eyes shot open, she was alive? She looked around and found she was sat in a chair with two more to her left, and another to her right.

A man walked over to her, "You ok miss?" he pressed a button on control panel in front of her and the harness holding her in place lifted up. She got up from the chair, and looked back at it in confusion she noticed a monitor above the chair had the words "Game Over" displayed on it. "Sorry miss we need this booth for the next group of players."

"Where am I?" She muttered.

"You are in Square land, in the Final Fantasy simulator, he gestured towards a door labelled "exit", please make your way to waiting room B. Your friends are there waiting for you an attendant will be there shortly with your belongings."

She nodded and slowly walked in the direction the attendant had indicated. At the exit she placed her hand on the handle, glanced back to the chairs, and saw a group of four people walking over towards them, the Final Fantasy theme music was playing beyond the door they came in. She shook her head in confusion, and walked through the exit.

She walked down a corridor and found the waiting room. She walked inside and found a woman with shoulder length hair sat on bench with two men with spiked hair either side of her. She instantly recognised them "Cloud, Zack, Aerith... That you...?" she sped up and took a seat opposite them.

"Yeah, we were told to wait here, I've been here nearly thirty minutes, Aerith got here a few minutes later and then Cloud walked in just a couple minutes ago."

Tifa nodded "So what's going on here. Do you guys know?"

"Not a clue" Zack responded. "We were told our memories would come back shortly, but nothing so far."

A door opened and a taller younger version of Hojo walked in carrying a tray with four boxes on it. "Ok, guys here are your belongings." He placed the tray on the bench next to Tifa.

"So how did the game end for each of you?"

"I was killed by the infantry, trying to get back to Midgar" Zack replied

"Really, why didn't you get into the helicopter with Cissnei she would have taken Cloud to a doctor, who would have cured him while reuniting you with Aerith."

"Cissnei? She was a Turk, she was the enemy!"

"Well yeah, but they were there to help you. Why do you think they took so many years to return Aerith to Shinra? When they did, they had no choice but to because she started to help Avalanche. Wait, do you mean you actually carried a comatose Cloud from Nibleheim to Midgar alone?"

"Yeah"

"Oh man, no wonder you only scored 10%"

"What about you?" he looked at Aerith.

"I was stabbed through the back by Sephiroth,"

"Oh, you mean while praying for Holy on the pedestal in the forgotten capital?"

"Yes..."

"Why didn't either of you help her?" he looked at Cloud then at Tifa

"I was under Sephiroths control, I was too weak to save her..." Cloud said.

"I was too far away" Tifa replied

He looked back to Cloud, "So you mean you hadn't cured your mind in that room just before you descended the stairs..." the attendant stated

"What room?" Cloud responded.

He shook his head looking to Aerith again, "So you got the stabbed in the back ending then. Not a good ending she was destined to become the living embodiment of the goddess and destroy Jenova for good." He looked to Cloud "What about you?"

"I got shot by robbers in Seventh heaven, when I got back from my deliveries."

"Hang on! You were a delivery boy?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, that's a new one, you're the first person to become a deliver boy while portraying Cloud. Did you at least get married to Tifa here?"

"Married to Tifa? No, I mean I like her, but married?"

"You mean you guys never even pursued a relationship? What about you Tifa?"

"I was raped and killed by the same robbers that killed Cloud."

"So you never attacked the man in black, and you allowed them to rape your character?"

"I was in shock over Clouds death, and was unable to resist them."

"You could have saved Cloud, if you had of attacked the man in black while he was aiming his gun at his head, he would have dropped the gun, they were no match for Tifa, they would have fled, and been arrested by WRO the next day. Clouds recovery was designed to bring you and Cloud closer together, to initiate a relationship if one didn't exist. I can't believe you both got killed by those men." He turned to leave, "Oh, I nearly forgot, your total overall score was 21%. If you would like a DVD each of your game, your code is ff7cc. They are available for $10 each at the shop. I'll leave you to get dressed, the exit is over there".

"Wait, who we are really, our memories are not returned." Zack said.

"They will be back soon, I promise, with some people it can take up to an hour." The attendant turned and walked out.

"Ok, well let's open the boxes, seeing our personal belongings should help." Zack got up and grabbed a box. He looked at them, "Ok this first one contains Sam Smyth's belongings no photo, on the tag, so which of us is Sam?


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, guys which of us is Sam Smyth?" Zack said looking at the others.

"Only one way to find out" Tifa said pulling the box across the table closer to herself and opened it. The overwhelming sweat smell coming from the clothing inside made her feel nauseated but as she leaned over the box pulling out an old pair of shoes which she placed on the table.

"Ok, one of us is a slob," stated Zack having also reached in to the box pulling out a denim jacket, which he held up, revealing it to be mud encrusted.

"I hope this is not my jacket" he said putting it down, next to the shoes.

Tifa looked again in the box and found a pair of ripped Jeans, and a plain yellow T-shirt, and a wallet, "ok, you guys mind if I just open this to check for an ID card or some other form of identification?" The others just shook their heads. Upon opening it, she found it to be empty, except for what appeared to be an ID card. "Ok, this is all that's inside," she said holding the card out for everyone to see. She tried to look at the photo, but found the stains on it made it impossible to make out the photo, so she read out what she could of the details "Name: Samantha Smyth, Gender Female, Age 27, Address 221 High Crescent.. that's all I can make out on this card guys."

Zack took the card from her and wiped his finger across the surface, attempting to get a clear view of the photo. "Man, this is so greasy," he complained "one of you ladies is a pig, no offence of course girls." Flinching his head sidewards he avoided a slap across the back of the head as Tifa brought up her hand to slap him. "I was only kidding, chill." He continued wiping the surface, "ok, I think I can make out the picture now," he looked at Tifa shaking his head.

"Please, no... Not me, tell me they made a mistake, and it's a box from another group" she said as Zack handed her the card back.

"I am afraid to say you are Sam Smyth, Tifa." She took the card and looked at her face on the ID, and a tear fell down her face.

"Please no, how can I be such a slob?" her face fell into her hands as she began to weep. "I suppose I come from a broken family, I probably have a father who is an alcoholic, who left my mother alone with a child, she couldn't cope with raising me alone, so abandoned me. So I now live on hand-outs barely getting by. I missed out on all the good that life can offer."

"It's not too late, Sam, cheer up, maybe you can take all you learned during your life as a fighter in that simulation and use it to make a better real life for yourself? Maybe that was why you went to that simulation, to live as Tifa, to experience a life that's different" Zack said, placing a hand around her in an attempt to console her.

"Yeah, you're right." She broke the embrace and looked at the three remaining boxes "So, if I am Samantha, who're you guys?"

Zack grabbed the next box and pulled it over towards himself, then looked at the label, then up at Aerith "ok Aerith, this is you I assume, Name on the tag is Rachel Smyth"

She Stared at Tifa, then at Zack.. "Smyth..? You mean I could be Tifa's sorry, Sam's Sister?" Zack pushed the box over to her.

"Yeah probably, or you could be cousins" Zack replied as Aerith pulled the box closer to herself, and took a deep breath.

"Ok, let's see how bad my life really is, hopefully if I'm Tifa's sister it's not worse." She opened the box. "Oh wow!" she exclaimed pulling out a pair of expensive looking shiny new shoes, followed by a pair of neatly folded black trousers, a pale pink shirt and a Jacket. She finally located the wallet at the bottom, and opened it. Inside she found a more than a couple bank notes, a gold coloured credit card, with the words "Millionaires club" embossed on it. When she located the ID card, she saw it looked similar to the ID Tifa had, only cleaner, "Name: Rachel Smyth, age 21, address 221 High Crescent, Alabama she stopped and looked at the photo, which indeed was her own face. She placed the ID back in the wallet and stared at the clothing, "I'm rich guys. But I feel bad for Sam, why is my life so good when I have a sister who has clothing that's so tatty?"

"Maybe you were separated at birth and you've only just recently found each other and you moved her in with you" Cloud suggested.

"Yeah Maybe" Zack agreed.

"If we live together, why is my clothing so foul smelling, and unwashed, yet hers are so expensive?" Tifa asked.

"I guess once our memories return we'll know," Aerith said. "Well guys, what are your names"

"Yeah, let's see, next name is Richard Smyth."

"Wait, Smyth again?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah Smyth" Zack said, and opened the box, inside was an expensive suit Zack held the jacket up and found it to be too small for him, he glanced at Cloud, "guess this is your box then Richard," he pushed the box to Cloud who reached inside and found the wallet.

Opening the wallet, he saw a millionaire's credit card similar to Aeriths, quite a few bank notes, and the ID card. He read the information on the ID, "Name Richard Smyth, Age 22, address, 221 High Crescent, Alabama" he looked at the photo and saw his own face looking back at him, he smiled sticking his tongue out at Zack, "YES! I am rich, "He exclaimed then looked to Zack, "So what is your name Zack?"

Zack, reached for the final box, and looked at the label, "Says my name is Max O'Hare, hey that must be why I choose Zack Fair, sounds alike, cool" he released the latch and took a breath dreading what was inside. Upon opening it, he found some casual trainers within, and a pair of smart looking denim blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a pair of crossed broadswords and a skull with a snake sticking its head out of the eye socket. He held up the t-shirt, for the others to see, "this is a cool top guys, I love it" he located the wallet and opened it, inside was a couple bank notes and an ID card. "Ok, my Age 26, address 67 New High blvd. Alabama"

An attendant who was dressed like a SOLDIER first class walked in, "Hey you guys not changed yet? We have a Tifa from another waiting to come into this room,"

"Yeah, we were working out who we are as our memories are still not returned. So do we get changed here in front of each other or what?" Tifa asked,

"No, there are a couple changing booths in the corner" he pointed to the corner, "please hurry and get changed, we need this room. There's a washing basket in the booths for the uniforms you're wearing."

They each placed their clothes into their boxes, and went to the changing booths. After they were changed, they placed the empty boxes on the table, and headed for the door marked exit, beyond a woman dressed like a Turk was waiting, "ok follow me, guys, I'll take you to the shop, remember you can purchase a DVD each of your Final Fantasy."


	3. Chapter 3

In the shop, the turk left them alone, so they headed to the counter where the DVDs were available, having decided to purchase a couple.

"Ok, it'll take a minute to create them, that'll be $20 total"

Aerith reached for her wallet and paid the clerk. Tifa stood in the corner, eyeing the people staring at her. She saw a seat and sat down tears welling up in her eyes, Cloud walked over to her. "What's wrong Sam?"

"Oh, just these clothes, the fact I have no idea who I am yet. Has your memories returned yet?"

"Nothing yet no." He replied shaking his head.

Aerith and Zack walked over, she was carrying a small bag, "ok, guys lets go, we got the DVDs," Tifa stood, blinked to clear the tears from her eyes. "Tifa, when we get back, you can have a bath and borrow my clothes then if it's not too late I'll get you a whole new wardrobe, ok?"

Tifa looked at Aerith, "Yeah, that'll be nice thank you"

They left the shop, finding they had walked out into what looked like a busy street from the city of Edge, to their right near the entrance to the Final Fantasy Simulator was a giant statue of Sephiroth. They each shook their heads and walked towards a restaurant called Seventh Heaven. Tifa smiled at Cloud, it looked just like the bar she had owned in the fantasy. As they approached the entrance a tall older gentleman in a smart suit walked over, and placed his hand on Aeriths shoulder.

"Ah, here you are Rachel, Richard, you were supposed to be at the exit 20 minutes ago."

Aerith and Cloud turned to face the man, they recognised his face, and a name came to Aeriths mind but instead of using his name she flung her arms around his waist and called out "Father!".

"Where have you been, your mother and I have been worried sick, he looked to Cloud you too let's get going"

He then noticed Tifa standing next to Zack, "Samantha? That you?" Tifa looked to the man and recognised him, her father was standing there with Aerith hugging him, a tear ran down her cheek and she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist "Father". The three of them stood there in an embrace, tears falling from Tifa's and Aerith's eyes, they had a father. They broke the embrace, "I've missed you too Samantha, come on your mother is waiting for us" Tifa started sobbing again, '_her mother was waiting for her?' _ she heard his words again in her mind, and pictured her mother waiting for her on the other side of Mt. Nibel. She shook her head, remembering that was Tifa's mother not Samantha's.

She felt a masculine hand grab her wrist, "let's go Sam," her father said.

Zack just stood there watching them leave him, "So what about me," he said chasing after them.

Their father stopped and turned to look at Zack, "Max was it? I just because you are dating my daughter," he stared at Tifa "doesn't mean I like you. Just look at the way she is dressed, I am taking her home. Her mother and I have not seen her for nearly two weeks" He pulled her away from Zack.

Tifa looked back at Zack then to her Dad, a smile on her face, she had a mother who was alive.

-#-#-#- # -#-#-#-

Tifa saw a smartly dressed middle age woman sat at a table with a couple bags next to her. She recognised the woman, "Mother!" she called freeing her hand from her father's grasp and ran over to hug the woman,

"Samantha, is that you dear?" her woman looked up seeing Tifa running towards her, she stood and pulled her daughter into an embrace. "What are you doing here? I thought you had run away to live with that Max boy?"

"I err, don't remember, we were on that Final Fantasy simulator, I was living a life as Tifa Lockheart, the attendants said my memories would come back soon."

"Oh," the woman looked at Cloud and Aerith "You two lost your memories too?" They both nodded "well, let's get home, the park will be closing soon" she broke the hug, and looked to Cloud "Richard, can you carry these bags for your father?"

Cloud walked over, and gave the woman a quick hug "Of course mom" he said then broke the hug and picked up the bags. The five of them walked towards the exit,

"Do you remember where you parked Henry?" the woman casually asked their father.

"Yeah, parking lot C, bay 7"

-#-#-#- # -#-#-#-

They walked into parking lot C and found no car in bay 7. The woman looked at her husband "Henry, thought you said the car was here"

"It should be Mary. Let me check the ticket." He pulled out his wallet and fished out a parking pass. "Ah, lot D. Bay 5."

The woman shook her head, "I swear dear, you're getting forgetful in your old age"

Tifa followed close behind, letting slip a small giggle at their interaction.

-#-#-#- # -#-#-#-

Zack stood there not knowing what to do, he was alone, he took a seat at a nearby table. A waiter walked over, "can I take your order sir?"

He looked at the waiter, "Just a Cola please"

"Coming right up sir." The waiter returned soon after carrying a tray with a tall glass and a bottle of Pepsi on it. He placed them on the table, "That's $2.19 please"

Zack pulled his wallet from his pocket, and pulled out a $5 note, which he handed it to the waiter. He poured the drink into the glass and took a sip from it.

The waiter placed a small saucer with his change on it next to Zack then walked away to serve a family who were taking sat at another table. He looked at them and saw their little boy had a black spiked wig on and was holding a plastic buster sword.

Zack finished the drink, grabbed his change and walked towards the exit of the park. Might as well go home, '_I wonder if I have a car'_ he thought pulling out his keys and located a car key amongst the various keys.

Near the exit he stopped and looked around a saw an information booth while approaching it he realised he would sound stupid asking them where his car was parked. So he turned away from it and reached into his wallet searching for a clue as to where his car was located, he found a parking pass, which said it was parked at Lot D, Bay 10. '_Guess that is where my car is then' _he thought to himself '_now to find the parking lot_'. At the exit he saw a couple security guards standing there, he approached them "Excuse me, can you tell me where Parking Lot D is please?"

"Sure, it's across the bridge and to the left" The guard pointed towards a bridge.

"Thank you" Zack walked off heading for the bridge.

-#-#-#- # -#-#-#-

"Here we are Bay 5, and here's the car" Tifa smiled as she noticed a small suitcase in the boot of a car in bay 10. She recognised it; it was her suitcase.

Looking at her father, memories of an argument with him over her relationship with Max starting to pour into her mind "wait, we can't leave, my case is still is Max's car"

He looked at her, "I'll go to his house and collect it tomorrow honey" She nodded as he unlocked the car, Cloud opened the boot and the bags inside, then followed Aerith into the back seat, their mother sat in the front passenger seat. Tifa stood there, unsure what to do, the memory of the argument made her unsure if to go home with them or not. She felt a hand on her shoulder "you getting in then Sam?"

She nodded and opened the car door, as she did she saw Zack walking over towards his car. Her father saw him too, and walked over towards him, "Max, may I have my daughters suitcase from your car"

Zack glanced over and saw Tifa standing behind her father, "Yeah sure" he nodded and unlocked his car. Her father walked over opened the boot and grabbed the suitcase, also in the boot was a bag with some of her belongings inside, which he took too. "I understand from my children their memories are missing, I assume the same is true of you too?"

Zack scratched his head "some are starting to return, but not many as yet, sir. For instance I cannot remember the way home"

"Ok, follow my car, we have to pass by your street on the way back anyway" he walked back to his car and placed the suitcase and bag into the boot"

-#-#-#- # -#-#-#-

Tifa smiled watching her father collecting her suitcase, _'can't wait to get a nice soak in the bath' _she thought getting into the car next to Aerith. Her father got in the car and pulled out of the parking lot, she looked back and saw Zack following them. "Henry, why is Max following us?" her mother asked.

"He doesn't remember the way home dear. So we're going to drive past his house before we go home"

"Oh," she pulled out a CD from her bag, "can we listen to disc 2 on the way back then?"

"Sure," he turned on the car radio and selected CD she inserted the CD. Love me tender by Elvis Presley started playing. "Before I turn onto the highway, do any of you need the toilet as once we are on it, it's an hour before we can stop again"

"I could go," Aerith said.

-#-#-#- # -#-#-#-

They pulled up at an IHOP and they all got out, "who's hungry?" Their father asked, while "we're here we might as well eat."

Tifa looked at her clothing, then to her mother, "I can't go in there like this mom, what will people say?"

"You're right dear." She saw a shop next to the IHOP, "Henry I'm Taking Sam to get some new clothes from that shop, order me my usual."

"Can I come too mom" Aerith said, "I promised her I would buy her a whole new wardrobe while we was in that simulator shop waiting for the DVDs"

"Of course, been a couple months since we went clothes shopping just us three girls" Aerith giggled, "Henry Samantha and Rachel are with me, you have Richard, what do you want your father to order for you?"

Spotting a meal deal on the window Tifa pointed to it, "I'll have that please dad" he looked at it and nodded.

"Rachel?"

Aerith looked at the deal "I'll have the same please but a cup of tea instead of the cola with mine."

The girls left and headed to the shop.

-#-#-#- # -#-#-#-

Aerith watched as Tifa found a pair of nice looking black jeans, and a polo shirt, which she took to the changing room to try on. She headed to the cashier desk to wait with her mother.

On a shelf she found some figurines of herself and Tifa for sale in a display behind the desk, she pointed to them and decided to buy them.

-#-#-#- # -#-#-#-

Tifa stepped out of the changing room wearing her old clothes again, and walked over to the cashier's desk placing the new clothes on the counter where her mom was waiting with Aerith. She noticed Aerith was holding a couple small bags, a sly smile on her face.

"That'll be £49.98 miss" the cashier told Tifa, her mom went to hand the cashier the cash

"What about your shoes?" Aerith pointed out.

"Oh, yeah I forgot, these are so comfortable" Tifa replied

"They are going in the bin when we get home, a Smyth does not wear shoes that look like that" their mother said.

Tifa went to try on shoes, picking out a several expensive pairs of trainers she tried each of them on. Eventually she found a pair that was comfortable and fit her perfectly, she removed them and changed back into her old shoes. Before placing the new shoes on the cashiers desk next to her new clothes. "These trainers are on sale today, only $69.99 instead of $109.99 so your total is $119.97 please."

Handing over her credit card their mother paid for the clothes. The Cashier gave Tifa the bag with her clothing in and the card to her mom.

They left the shop and headed to the IHOP, Tifa located the toilets, "I'm just going to get changed, be over shortly mom." Aerith followed her.

In the toilets, she removed her old clothing and quickly put on her new clothes. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. Gone was the old ripped smelly clothing. Aerith walked over to her, and looked her up and down "You look loads better, Tifa."

"It's Samantha, not Tifa remember"

"I know, but can't Tifa and Aerith be our pet names for each other?"

Tifa smiled and hugged Aerith. "Yeah I like that idea."

A couple minutes later, they walked over to the table where their parents were sat with Zack and Cloud.

-#-#-#- # -#-#-#-

Pulling up outside a small house, her father looked at it "Ok, this is Max's house" he watched as Zack pulled his car onto the drive, he got out, shook Zack's hand, then got back into the car and drove off heading to their home.

When they got back, Tifa looked at the house in awe, this was no house they lived in, it was too large to be a house. No, this was a mansion. Walking into the house, their father called out "Jeffrey, we're home."

A man who looked like Jeffrey from the Fresh Prince of Bel Air walked into the living room "Ah, how was your day sir." He saw Tifa standing with them and a huge smile appeared on his face "Miss Samantha, so good to see you have returned." He looked to their father "Please excuse my manors here sir, but what is that god awful stench?"

Tifa handed him the bag containing her old clothes "These clothes" she admitted, "I let myself go the last couple weeks, can you prepare me a bath and get rid of these clothes please, oh and can you clean up this too" she took her wallet from her pocket and handed him her ID.

"Of course, miss" he took the bag and her ID from her and walked out of the room.

-#-#-#- # -#-#-#-

Zack unlocked his front door and was overwhelmed with the distinct aroma of cheap alcohol and cigarettes in the air. He shook his head, "Man and I called Tifa a Pig earlier, I'm no better myself, no wonder her clothing was bad, how come mine was better" he soliloquyed while walking into the kitchen and saw an empty vodka bottle on the counter. He shook his head and proceeded to clean up.

When he was finished tidying up the kitchen having found several empty beer cans he took the bag from the bin and tied it up placing it in the garage for disposal another time. He then went round the rest of the house cleaning up used cigarettes butts and more empty beer cans.

-#-#-#- # -#-#-#-

Tifa was sitting in her bedroom with Aerith, "I got a present for you from that shop today," Aerith said, handing her a bag.

"What is it?" Tifa said taking the bag.

"Open the bag to find out" Aerith giggled.

Tifa opened the bag and pulled out the Tifa Lockheart action figurine she smiled and hugged Aerith "I love it,"

"I have the Aerith figure myself. It came with the princess guard staff. I want to order a life sized one, I kind of miss not having it."

There was a knock at the door "Miss Samantha, your bath is ready"

"Ok, thank you Jeffrey" she turned to Aerith, "I am looking forward to this bath"

-#-#-#- # -#-#-#-

Zack had finished cleaning up his living room and the hallway; he was about to head upstairs, when he heard a knock at the door. Wondering who it could be he went to answer it.

Opening the door, a guy wearing jeans, a vest and a bandana on his head was there holding a case of beers, "Yo, brother you ready for today's party!" Zack looked at the man, and recognised him as his younger brother James. "Is that Sexy bitch of a girlfriend you have in? I got her a new bottle of vodka"

"She's at home with her family" Zack invited him in.

"Yo, this place is clean? She threaten to leave and never return unless you tidy up or what? Did she find her self-respect?"

"No, we've changed bro. I actually like her sister."

"You mean you had your way with Sam, now you want her sister too?" you are too much man"

"Anyway, let's get this party started."

"Sorry I am in the middle of tidying up, I am not interested in partying tonight"

"Ok, bro, I hear you, jeez not like Max O'Hare not to get drunk and pass out"


	4. NOTE

just a note to say this story has taken on by the very talented FullMentalPanic. and chapter 1 has been published.

you can find this story by adding

/s/8659831/1/Back-To-Reality to fanfiction . n e t

8th December 2013, I have decided to start my own incarnation of this story.


End file.
